Touch
by btamamura
Summary: Words are useless to comfort assassins, they need human touch from one like them. Implied shounen-ai Ken/Omi


**Touch**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Weiss Kreuz or its characters. They are property of Koyasu Takehito. If they were mine, I'd have Ken and Omi fall in love with each other._

Tsukiyono Omi was worried about Hidaka Ken. He knew this mission really shook the slightly older boy up quite harshly. Despite what Fujimiya Aya and Kudou Youji both said about how he should just leave Ken alone and let him deal with it himself, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He'd known Ken longer than the others considering Ken was the first out of the other three to join Weiss, of which Omi was already a part.

The blonde stood outside of Ken's room and inhaled a deep breath. He reached out and gently knocked on the door. "Ken-kun, may I please come in?"

"Sure, Omi…"

That tone of voice, Omi had never heard it from Ken since the older boy managed to learn how to deal with having to kill others. But this time… He turned the knob, stepped inside the room and shut the door behind himself. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Ken. "You don't have to feel as if you have to tell me anything. Sometimes, just the presence of another is enough."

The older boy nodded silently. Though the room was dark, he could still see his soccer ball resting in the corner of the room. "I can't believe that Kase…that he actually…" Ken trailed off with a depressed-sounding sigh.

"Jealousy drives others into doing what was never thought to be true for their nature," Omi stated softly, gently, almost silently, as if to explain to Ken why the man he thought was his friend had done so much to hurt him.

It never ceased to amaze Ken that Omi was so mature about these things. Then again, Omi had been through hell and back long before he had. "Still, I was sure that he was my friend. I always thought of him as such, so why? He tried to kill me in the past, he tried to kill me today…twice!" He shut his eyes tightly. "I even wanted to spare his life because I was sure he'd done no wrong, even if he was working with Koga. But…"

Omi didn't say anything, but he did wrap an arm around the older boy's shoulders and drew him close so he was resting against him.

"I knew that it hurt to be betrayed by someone you cared about, but this is far worse. He didn't just betray me, he…and then I had to take his life." He opened his eyes, now filling quickly with tears which he'd been finding hard to stop shedding all evening, and he turned to Omi. Thanks to the moonlight beaming through the window, he was able to see the younger boy's face. "Omi, I don't know how I would take it…if I were to be betrayed like that again…by someone else I care about…" He rested his forehead against Omi's shoulder and wept. He felt arms wrapping around him, hands rubbing his back and stroking his hair, wordless ways of offering comfort to someone who needed human touch, not words. "Omi, promise me that you'll never betray me. Please, I can't bear it…I could never bear it if another of my best friends betrayed me in the same manner."

"Of course, Ken-kun. I promise I will never betray you…you mean too much to me for me to hurt you like that."

Ken just nodded. He cared for Omi a lot too, they'd been through a lot together and because they had each other they found it slightly easier to pull through. Slightly easier…anybody who found it too easy to relax themselves after having to take the lives of other humans had to be completely cold-hearted. He relaxed into the younger boy's hold and just let the tears flow, his sobs not wanting to be heard.

Omi nodded as he felt dampness on his shoulder. But, he didn't say anything, just held him and continued to offer human touch to comfort him as best as he could.

Weeks later, they found out their next target was one of Takatori Reiji's sons, Hirofumi. Omi had confronted the man, ready to shoot him, then he found out one of the hardest things he'd ever thought he'd hear…the man he was about to attack was his own flesh and blood, his older brother! When Aya and Ken arrived, he actually pointed the gun at his friends so his brother could escape. The promise he'd made with Ken had just been broken, he was betraying him now. Tears flowed from his eyes, agonised wails sounded from him as he admitted to them that the target was his brother. But, it only got worse from there. His brother had tried to convince him to join the side of evil by torturing him. It was only after he had refused and claimed that the evil bastard wasn't his brother that he was rescued by his friends. Ken didn't send him a dirty look or anything, Aya reassured him he wasn't Takatori Mamoru, he was Tsukiyono Omi. He saw a _welcome back_ expression in Youji's eyes when the shades were lowered.

Ken was waiting in the flower shop for his friend to return. A few days ago, Omi had broken the promise he'd made, but he could understand after Omi had explained a few things to him after the mission involving children being kidnapped. If he had to choose between killing or releasing someone from his family, he would've done the same thing Omi did. He saw the door open and a dejected Omi stepping into the building. "Omi…"

"Mission accomplished, our target has been eliminated. I need to report to Persia." He saw Ken was the only one waiting for him, Aya and Youji must've already alerted Manx as to what was going on. The mission report could wait a little longer. The boy dropped his crossbow and ran right into Ken's arms, crying in a way that did not fit an assassin, but did fit a lost boy.

Ken returned the kind gesture Omi did when he was upset about having to kill Kase. He didn't say anything unless Omi wanted him to reply to what he said, instead he offered human touch, he held him, rubbed his back, stroked his hair, even kissed him on top of his head for good measure.

"Ken-kun, I am so sorry!"

"Omi, you have nothing to apologise for."

"I broke my promise to you. I betrayed you, I even betrayed Aya-kun, Youji-kun, Manx and Persia!"

"If I was in that situation, I would've done the same thing. You had found out who you were before everything that happened, you had found out you had a brother. Of course you would've let him escape. I did pretty much the same thing when we had to assassinate Kase. In the end…"

Omi sniffed slightly and snuggled closer against Ken, clinging his top. "…in the end, we both were betrayed by those we thought we could trust and had to…Ken-kun, why did I have to be a Takatori?! Why is my family so cruel?!"

"You are not a Takatori, you are a Tsukiyono, I believe Aya told you that before. The Takatori family has been hurting even the innocent in their fight for power, but you on the other hand…"

"I'm no better, I still kill people…"

"So do I, but this is different, we take the lives of those who deliver great harm to everyone who never deserved it in the first place. The people we assassinate deserve to die, even if they were supposed to be friends or family."

"Ken-kun…"

"Come on, Omi, let's go to bed. You can write out that report in the morning. Right now, you need to rest." He gently pushed the younger boy back and looked into his pain filled eyes. He used a thumb to wipe away Omi's tears.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to. After these types of missions, all we each need is to be held by someone who understands, even just barely. Those who have spilled blood, those who have blood on their hands and shall for the rest of their lives. The only ones here who understand are the four of us." Ken clapped a hand on Omi's shoulder. "I'll hold you all night if I have to, you have done the same for me many times."

"Thank you." Omi reached out and gripped the older boy's hand in his own. More contact, more human touch, that was what it was. And to be coming from a person he cared about more than anything, Omi felt that he would be alright eventually. Ken was right though, he did need to go to bed.

Both teenagers had stripped down to their boxers and lay in bed beside each other. They had their arms around each other, Omi's head was resting against Ken's chest, the steady heartbeat of the older boy reassuring him in a way. He looked up. "Thank you, Ken-kun," he whispered before closing the gap and placing a kiss on the older boy's lips. He would never say 'I love you', they all felt that same way, that they did not deserve to be loved, even by each other. But, the physical way of expressing his feelings was more than enough for Ken and himself.

Ken returned the kiss. He used his tongue to probe for entrance and when Omi parted his own lips slightly, the older boy's tongue slid through the gap and into the other mouth. He felt Omi returning the gesture, both of them had their tongues dancing around each other, exploring the other's mouths.

Omi was the first to break the kiss since he was the one to initiate it, it was only fair. He pulled back hesitantly. "Oyasumi nasai, Ken-kun." He closed his eyes and inhaled Ken's unique scent mixed with the flowers that they all tended to in the shop everyday. He could not smell blood and was relieved for that.

Ken closed his eyes and kissed Omi's forehead gently and silently, a goodnight kiss as well as a reassurance kiss to help the other boy sleep well. He found Omi's reassurance kisses had worked for him in the past. "Oyasumi, Omi."

The End


End file.
